Now it's my time to save you
by TheAtlesianHarvester1979
Summary: Solomon Elric is one of the best soldiers in the Resistance. He, along with Kyle Reese is chosen to protect John Connor's mother from two terminators sent to kill her in the past, but something goes wrong for two of the four time-travelers and they go to another dimension. Will machines impose its will? or will it learn love and compassion? which side will it take? Hunters or GRIMM
1. Prologue 0-0: Silver Trailer

Now it's my turn to save you – Prologue 0.0: Silver Trailer

/This will be my first fanfic story here so please do not be so critical at me, just as needed, please Rated M for lemon and violence, with possible harem with Yang, Neo, Cinder, Coco, Velvet Emerald, Glynda and Salem (for the T-850 OC, but as a love-hate relationship).

It will be a crossover (from less to more importance) with "Mobile Suit Gundam" and "Armored Core" franchises (some devices and terms), "Terminator" (secondary-circumstantial characters) and "RWBY" (main universe and frames) HOWEVER a constant reference which will appear sometimes should be a song from "Full Metal Alchemist/Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood" which would be братия (bratiya, brothers in Russian). All credits to their respective owners.

Also, the story is a Cross over with my OCs story (another cross over, which I haven't fully developed) without further ado, let's get started./

 **Prologue 0.** **0: Silver Trailer**

A stranger woke up in a forest, unknown to him and very… green, nature was still developing, no smoke, fires nor plasma bolts from any rifle were heard. There were little to none scratches from a fight or sudden tragic struggle. The only thing that was contrasting in the beauty of the clear was… the crater in which he was standing, result of the time displacement device… which somehow malfunctioned; he supposed this due to the fact that he was still dressed in his resistance clothes.

-How… this… came to be?

The young man, then, dizzily stood up and looked at himself. Yes, he still had clothes but his gun and many of the metallic things were gone, which was bad since a large creature, with black fur, red glowing eyes and a bone-like mask and a tail, in what seemed like a werewolf appeared to him, attracted by the noise and begun chasing him.

 _Shit!_ \- He thought as he dodged an attack from the beast's claws and tried to fight back, unsuccessfully – _If only I had my gun… yet again, to begin with… how comes that MYTH is actually alive, I mean… I thought werewolves were inexistent in Ea-_ his thoughts, however were cut by the raging attack of the beast, and then saw, in the distance some ancient ruins he could use to lose his aggressor, so he ran to the ruins.

While he ran, he heard a loud, subnatural howl, and when he turned back to the emitter of that hideous sound he saw a pack of non-masked werewolf-alike creatures as the previous, being the masked one their leader and ran even faster.

-Crap! Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse!- he shouted as he entered the ruins of an old temple and tried to hide in one of its rooms, finding the skeleton of a young man that he presumed it was a 13-year-old like himself, holding a pair of sharp-edged guns in his bony hands, with no ammo – _Well, something is better than nothing at all_ \- He thought and he grabbed them, thinking in searching the ammo when he heard some noises coming to the temple

-So, now these ones are sentient? Man this keeps getting weirder and weirder… anyway, I must hurry to get ammo for these things- and so he went in the so-desperate search for the needed bullets, the only thing it could save his life right now, and if possible make him get safe to the nearest town.

In the meantime the werewolf-like creatures sniffed through the air, searching for something more than just simple odors. They tracked fear, anger, envy… even the littlest strand of any negative emotion attracted them, but this case was different. Although they knew they were near him a powerful emotion that blocked the negative one: will to live for others, self-sacrifice and that confused them. Nevertheless they continued tracking him, so desperately that you could feel their vice in the ambient, which was actually good for them because they soon spotted him while he was silently trying to escape, having found some multi colored ammunition and several pre-loaded ammo clips (two of which were ready to use inside the guns), and ran to him viciously.

Oh, great! Now I have to deal with YOU?! This just CAN'T be serious!–

He said having the guns out of their newly found holsters and started firing, being the first a red bullet which exploded upon impact in a boneless black werewolf-like creature, making the pack even more vicious and so he continued until depleting that clip and purging it from the gun, as he thought himself surrounded he lunged forwards to dodge, accidentally activating a hidden function in both weapons making them short daggers and, because of the momentum in the transformation, killing two creatures in the process

–W...wow! Now THIS is what I call a weapon!-

He then continued slaying those creatures one by one, dodging the attacks of the others until the bony-plated seemed the last one, which was standing still as it was not sensing any type of aura from the guy and yet all his comrades were obliterated and with that thought in mind it launched himself on a series of attacks to the human, which he blocked easily, but never could counter and so it went several minutes with raging desperation from both parts until in a lucky moment the man joined both blades in one, making a twin-edged sword.

–Oh yeah, this baby keeps getting better and better– he said as he charged more hopeful, confusing the big creature making it stumble and growl in frustration, as if cursing the human for his combat skills now being him he one defending his own stand. However this didn't avoided the fated finish and with several slashes, being the main ones two on the chest and one which decapitated the creature, managed to kill the werewolf. He was about to leave until someone called him from a distance, saving him from another one which was hidden in the forest just about he was to jump at him, making our protagonist turn around to look at his savior.

gunshot* hey you do manage yourself pretty well here, kiddo, mind if I get your name?

Elric… Solomon Elric, sir- he said as he looked at the man. His interlocutor was a tall and slim man he wore black pants and a white vest, also he had a carelessly shaved beard and an equally treated short haircut, with a hell-of-a-sword on his back, sword which was about his size and a silver flask on his left hand. However the most impressive part of all was that he seemed drunk, but completely on his full senses and his voice didn't stutter when he spoke.

Nicely named for a badass teenager wandering on Emerald Forest with no aura and kill an Alpha Beowulf and a pack of normal Beowolves- He said as he stored his weapon in his back

Beo… what?

Oh, now I get it. Not from here, are you? – the black haired man inquired, interested in his clothes and his logo in the uniform

In a very odd way, is true, but you would NOT believe me – the blonde stared at the odd man, then he looked at the direction to which was the crater

I meant not from HERE, for instance THIS world – the drunken man said, much to the amazement of the newly arrived.

At that saying a moment of awkward silence was in done in the place, when finally he young teenager bursted in awe.

H-HOW?! Do you know how can I return?!

No. no one knows yet. But they always come in pairs… so if you are here this means somewhere anything from your universe must have followed you OR you followed something from your universe

Oh, I see… then I guess I must go to somewhere – the latter said, thoughtful

If you want, you might take shelter with my nieces at my brother's house. I'm sure he will understand the special situation you're in

Ok, sir… I might as well try it out since I have no option- he shrugged

Fine then, come on kiddo- the man said while leading the way.

By the way… what's your name, sir?- he asked while reloading the magazine of his new weapons to which the man, mockingly he chuckled and said imitating his presentation

Branwen, Qrow Branwen

Fine name for a superb fighter- he said, smirking in the manner he answered, while reaching him

 ** _Few hours later…_**

The two adults sat on the couch while the teenager and two girls were meeting each other, the first ones speaking seriously, more concerned of the fate of the ones younger than them than the fact of a BOY living in the same house of two GIRLS and their father.

So, here it comes the briefing; a boy with no home but impressive skills so great that with no aura, but only a pair of simple weapons could actually obliterate with relative ease a whole pace of Beowolves and among those, an Alpha one?- said Taiyang Xiao Long, father of the blonde girl and caretaker of the brunette-red haired

And the fact he has got silver eyes, just as Ruby makes him interesting, to say the least… I'm completely sure he would be a nice one to train and care of

But he is not… akward… saying things from oth…

In this point the dark, spikey haired man raised a hand, stopping in mid-sentence the blonde one who made a surprised look at his sort-of famous brother-in-law, for he felt that even as this was as crazy as hell it was full serious.

Forgive the interruption, Tai, but I believe his story. It is impossible here to attend a combat school and not have unlocked your aura, besides, despite his skills he seemed as a rookie with those weapons

Then, he is genuinely from other land? Well, then he's technically an orphan here, isn't it?

Not now- he unfolded a handed a paper to the blonde man

Y…you actually- he said as he read the paper -you are his tutor now?!

Yes, although he remains an Elric in the paper

Oh, I see… I think is better to suit him for combat school and to take the exams to validate his grades of the other world… and furthermore make him learn Remnant history, so that he doesn't raise suspicions… we must tell Ozpin too about this

Yea… but back to the topic… do you agree?

I feel that I have no choice, whatsoever

Thank you, brother.

As for the girls they were actually having some chat with the boy, getting to know each other and also getting to know his story, while they were telling him about Remnant and themselves in this unknown planet for him he also provided information about his earth, the fact that all humanity was endangered by a mechanical-alike species of non-biological beings, the story of how Skynet actually woke up from mere code lines to an actual sentient being, but what made the girls most curious but also horrified was the question they were about to make, which came from the most mature of both girls, since Ruby was already crying: -How? How this "Skynet" did ended most of your brotherhood? How did it do all of this awful… stuff?

-Well, maybe you are not familiar with this, but back on Earth we have a type of energy called "nuclear" and this nuclear energy is responsible in much as Dust here… but there are two normal reactions: Uranium reactions which are for energy and electricity just as here serves lightning dust and Plutonium reactions which were made for bombs… Skynet used those bombs in a country to attack a former enemy, then this former enemy misheard the country's pleads and launched a similar attack, the result was that at least 2.4 billion out of 2.5 billion people were… vanished

-Then how are you alive? You survived this attack then? Or you already… knew?

Solomon, then, looked in sad anger with his past at the lilac-eyed girl as he sadly answered, shuddering as he remembered:

–I did NOT survive, my parents did. I was born after that pitiful event… just as you have your "Great War" we have that horrid event, known to us as "The Judgment Day"… then I became friends with one person called "Kyle Reese", he along with me were going to be sent to the past in order to prevent the death of Sarah Connor, John Connor's mother before she would gave birth to him… but apparently Skynet sent two Terminators to the past. One is with Kyle; the other might have been dragged here with me. If that is the case I must stop him at all costs. Or he might pollute this universe too.

After a moment of brief silence Qrow said with an urgency tone in his voice:

-Then you'll need to fight and to be able to do so… you must learn from us to be a little more gifted with those weapons you have found, and give them a new name since they have already accepted you … so they are yours now, how are you gonna call them?

The teenager thought for a bit and then as he reminded the skills of his weapons he suddenly came with not only one name, but TWO names.

-While they are separated they are gonna be "Lupus Rex" and "Quartz Rose" but… while they're together…- he said as he merged them both in their double-edged sword form and ended the sentence –…they're going to be called "White Glint"

-Nicely named kiddo, so now I'll leave you in good hands, they all will be your formal teachers until you get to the age of being admitted into an Academy and this will be both your school and home.

-Thank you, sir… and I think this is going to be a long journey

/so, yeah, this is it, for now… if you read the chapter correctly there are cameos/references to some other shows/videogames, if you spot one and are of the first in finding THAT specific reference, leave it as a review and I'll grant you with a small but grateful prize, also in this particular chapter, and each "-0" ending there may be a DOUBLE cameo in one (only one per entry, one per user, in the same chapter, if you spot the double reference and say in the reviews which are the simultaneous references you'll have the chance of doing both prizes or twice one of the prizes): you may choose either if I ADD any girl to the story (and if that's desire also harem) of my OC, Solomon, or add a pairing with any girl already included in the story (example, adding Nora Valkyrie or pairing Lie Ren with Coco) please note that you cannot change the original ones (this is Yang and Velvet are going for Solomon and Salem is going to the T-850, which name you may select too if you guess one of the cameos first), however this has a time limit: if a week passes and the guesses are not completed, I'll work with the ones I have. So thank you, hope you enjoy it and see ya in a week/


	2. Prologue 0-5: Illogic but convenient

**-Author's note disclaimer:** **This is the second (unintended) part of the first prologue... but I felt it a need, even if the here shown characters won't appear until far advanced story. Will focus on the Terminators POV and several short lived** **A** **Cs will be created in order to make the scene coherent.** **Disclaimer: The only things I own of this crossover are my OC and the devices where I write this. The Terminator belongs (as far as I know) to James Cameron and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (explanation in the end)-** *a far distant place, near the bordlines between Vale and Atlas*

It was a silent night in the city of Vitalion, more precisely near one of the most infamous streets home of crime and where some Huntsmen were seen as true monsters due to corruption and self-interested hearts. In one of those alleys where wind didn't even dare to blow all of a sudden the ambient felt tense and electricity flew first randomly, then forming a ball if energy from where, when dissipated, emerged something that could be described as a tall nude man, muscular and with a non-friendly face besides of looking in his mid to late twenties which begun to walk arround, unable to recognize the ground as his supposed destination. While that was processing in his CPU he begun walking randomly, doing some recogniton on the area, and while doing that he also begun scanning if there was some human life form to steal clothes from, for he was created with none, other than his "skin" this is.

While doing so he arrived to a certain street, a bit deserted judging the time and saw four figures, 3 male humans and a female which he deduced was also a human but it was a non-accurate statement since she had arachnid-like limbs organically attached to her back. Only the males were armed with unlikely weapons and held a discriminating/abusive conversation with her.

"... you fuckin' freak! Insulting us sayin' we do NOT protect you all, even when you are less than an animal!!! You should be grateful, bitch!!!!" a silver haired man, dressed in black suit, with stange-looking walking cane in which, on top, has a silver snake ornament talked harshly while a younger man with the same features as him, except on his hair length held the girl as a bald pale man, dressed in a black cloak was beating the girl mercilessly, but then, the younger noticed and loosened the grip, making the girl fall, unconscious... an everyone tured to see the approaching man

"hey, what's up with the looney?" said the youngest

"hold your fire, Draco, he is no worthy. _I'_ ll handle this" replied the bald one "and do _NOT_ try to interfere, Lucius. Got it clear?"

"understood, Lord Voldemort, as you wish" said Lucius as their leader got near the man

Was the first and only mistake of his life

"Nice night for a walk, isn't it?" said the bald leader, almost hissing

"Nice night for a walk" responded the man dryly and emotionless.

"Bet you got nothin' clean, right?" mocked Draco, being that the only tease his leader approved ever.

"Nothing clean, that's true" answered the man again, the same attitude as before and in that moment the girl woke up, starting from dizziness to confusion, and from that to fear for the defenseless human.

"And now we know for sure he has some screews loose" said joke from Lucius perturbed a bit the man, though he didn't showed it

"Your clothes, give them to me, _NOW_ "

"Hey, fuckoff asshole!" said Lucius as he unseathed a sword from its cane-looking sheath and charged towards him, piercing his skin...

Without killing him

"Wha-" he was cut off by a hand that pierced through his chest and literally crushed his heart to smithereens.

"Damn bastard!!!" *said the bald drawing his gun only to be met by a punch to the face...

Or whatever remained of the face

Then he looked at Draco and as soon as that happened, the latter scaredly got naked and gave him the clothes he needed in order to live.

But to no avail

While this happened the girl watched in terror as that unhuman man stood victoirious and looked at her weak form, expecting the end... however he just dressed and took his ennemies weapons and ammo, then turned back to her and, unknown of the reasons why he healed her and carried her. ' _Something is wrong with my programming. Must run a full diagnose, this is however convenient if there are more like her. I think I must reassure her'_.

"Please, girl, relax. just saved your life... have somewhere to go?" she shakes her head, denying "family?" same reaction "name?"

She thought a bit "Mikami... Mikami Jorogumo" said after a while

"Well Mikami... I want some help since I'm new here. I do not know arround, so show me please, in exchange you can make me company. Deal?"

"D-deal" said the girl, a bit fearful

 **-And that's for the chapter, hope you enjoyed it and in case you are asking... he can't kill Mikami for she is NOT human but a Faunus, more specifically a Tarantella-Type Faunus and thus her arachnid legs will become hairy at some point. Tell me if I should leave her like that or better change her to a mere Spider-Type Faunus which for the story even among them would be a rare type (in Faunus, however is motive of admiration and respect, and since Tarantella is a larger type of spider it would be even more special and uncommon) post-disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter in any way and Draco, Lucius and Voldemort were Adapted Characters (ACs for short) in order to fit this crossover. please review, i want to read your ideas**

 **The Harvester here wishes you... good afternoon**


End file.
